The Men with Sticks and Rope
The Men with Sticks and Rope are the Demonic guardians of the Other Side, and hunt down any Ghost who does not cross over properly and try to force said Ghosts to cross over. The Men apparently also serve the Devil to an unknown extent. Under normal conditions the Men with Sticks and Rope cannot exist in their natural form on the physical plane, although the Devil is apparently capable of allowing this to happen. History The Men with Sticks and Rope are greatly feared among Ghosts and Vampires. Vampires see and interact with the Men when they are temporarily dead during the recruitment process, an experience which is apparently very traumatising for them. (Where The Wild Things Are) After Annie Sawyer turned down her Door, the Men with Sticks and Rope began to torment and hunt Annie, and made several indirect attempts to forcefully bring her to the Other Side. However, the Men's attempts failed until Patrick Kemp killed Hennessey to open a Door, which allowed the Men with Sticks and Rope to drag both Annie and Hennessey through. After capturing Annie, the Men with Sticks and Rope began discussing what to do to her, becoming furious with her after she dragged Kemp to the Other Side through a Door and threatening to lock her away in Hell forever. (All God's Children) As the Door which Annie had crossed over through had not been her own, the Men with Sticks and Rope were ultimately forced to let her go and allow her to return to the living world until her time was due. (Lia (episode)) When the Devil wanted to remove Alex Millar from the Honolulu Heights supernatural trinity so as to remove the threat she posed to him, he had the Men with Sticks and Rope try and take Alex away to the Other Side. The Men sent Oliver to the house as part of an elaborate plan to trick Alex into crossing over, by convincing her that Oliver was marked for Hell so that she would try to take his place and cross over instead of him. The Men with Sticks and Rope crossed over into Honolulu Heights with assistance from the Devil to capture Alex, but were cut off and trapped in the living world when Oliver closed the Door they had come through. The Men with Sticks and Rope then warned Alex about the Devil and the Apocalypse before dying and vanishing. (Sticks and Rope) Characteristics In their true forms, the Men with Sticks and Rope appear identical to humans, but with wormy, rotten-looking, grey, mottled skin, milky eyes and slightly distorted voices (although the Men's voices become normal and their eyes lose their milky quality and become more like humans' when the Men are cut off from the Other Side). The Men with Sticks and Rope are also dressed in a mix of Victorian-era surgeons' wear and dog-catcher gear, and possess nooses and catch poles. The Men can't cross into the world of the living unless allowed by the Devil, and thus normally they instead project themselves and communicate through electronic devices. If and when the Men with Sticks and Rope become cut off from the Other Side and trapped in the living world, they will quickly die off and vanish. Abilities *'Electrical possession' - As they usually cannot cross over into the living world, the Men with Sticks and Rope possess electrical devices to communicate with the living world. *'Mind manipulation' - The Men can influence and control the mentally unbalanced to act as unwilling agents in the living world to help capture rogue Ghosts and force them to cross over. *'Energy-sucking breath' - The Men with Sticks and Rope appeared to be able to suck the energy out of Ghosts. *'Shapeshifting' - The Men can take the form of other Ghosts to catch their victims and targets off-guard; one of them disguised itself as Albert to lure in Oliver, before revealing itself once it had a hold of him. Appearances fr:Les hommes avec des bâtons et des cordes de2:The Men with Sticks and Rope Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Demons Category:Being Human BBC Category:BBC Demons Category:Series 1 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Species BBC Category:Species Category:Character BBC Novel Category:The Road Category:Chasers Category:Bad Blood Category:Characters Category:BBC Characters Category:BBC Novels